


Plus One

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Exploration of how the Strike/Ellacott partnership went from business to personal.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Plus One

Strike sighed and pushed his chair back from his desk, wishing that it was late enough for Robin to return so he could tempt her to go to the Tottenham with him.He was in the mood for a drink with his favorite partner.She always made him smile, with her enthusiasm for the job no matter the drudgery or the weather, and lately he’d started being unable to ignore just how pretty she was to boot.Having a drink with her after work on Fridays was the highlight of his week.He bent his head over the accounts, determined to finish by quitting time to justify to himself a trip to the pub with her that, with luck, might last a couple of hours.

Robin turned into Denmark Street, talking animatedly on the phone as she dodged the crowds and the construction barriers.“Mum, I don’t want to go to this thing.Matthew and Sarah are going to be there, for one thing.Why would I subject myself to that?I don’t have anyone to ask to be my Plus One, either.I’ll be the only single one in the bunch.”She listened as the block her office was on came into view.“Ok, I’ll be there tomorrow after lunch.”She sighed as she put her phone away, already making a mental list of things she would need to pack for this rushed trip home, and wondering if she had time to pick out a new outfit for this party.If she had to go to this thing, looking her best would help her get through it.She dashed up the stairs.“Hiya!” she called out to her business partner.

“Hey, Robin.How did it go?”

“I got some good photos of Acting Single flirting with a bunch of young girls from his office.Of course that doesn’t mean a thing.Lots of guys flirt when they are out drinking with people from the office.”Strike wondered how many times she’d told herself that about her cheating ex-husband but he had the sense to stay quiet.“Want to head to the Tottenham with me?I got the accounts up to date and it’s Friday night.We can go over next week’s schedule and come up with a plan to pin down Acting Single once and for all.”

“Sorry, I can’t.Mum called.My old school friend Amy is having an engagement party tomorrow night and I’m going to have to drive home for that first thing tomorrow.I’m going to find an outfit for it this evening, then head to my flat to pack in order to leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow for home.” 

“Is Amy a close friend?” 

“Well, not nowWe used to be very close when we were kids but we’ve grown apart.The last time I saw her she was all about her fiancé and his great job and how sad it was I was no longer with Matt and how tough it must be to be single in London working long hours.She just doesn’t get that I love my job, am well shot of Matthew, and that dating a guy with a nice car and planning to settle down in Masham are not my major goals in life.I’m going to be the only single one at the party, too.That’ll just make it worse.”

Cormoran said, “I’ll go with you,” before he could stop himself.Robin stared at him.“Come on, we’ll treat it like an undercover op and I’ll get to sample more of your mother’s cooking.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Of course I am. Come on, it’ll be fun.Call your mom and tell her I’m coming—and remind her that I really liked the shortbread she sent home with you the last trip home you made.”Robin laughed and reluctantly said yes.She knew that going to this event would be a lot more bearable with her partner in tow.She’d seen how charming he could be when he put his mind to it. Resolutely she ignored how Matthew would take this as confirmation that she was having an affair with her boss since she didn’t care what Matt thought any more.With a sigh and a bow to the inevitable, she tidied her desk and headed out to look for the right clothing after arranging to meet Strike at her flat the next morning at 7 a.m. for the four hour drive to her home town.

As soon as she left, Strike picked up his phone.“Al, I need a favor.”

The next morning Robin was loading the battered old Land Rover with her dress bag, an overnight bag, and refreshments for the long drive when her partner pulled up.Robin turned with a smile—and her eyes almost popped out of her head.Strike was getting out of the passenger side of a dark blue car she didn’t recognize, but what a car it was!It appeared to be a McLaren and his half brother Al was at the wheel.Al gave her a big smile, popped open the front hood, swung his door up, and climbed out of the driver’s seat to give her a quick hug.“Like it?” Al asked. 

“I love it!Is it a12c?” Robin wanted to know, peering in at the console.“Yep, it drives like a dream, too, except it sometimes sticks in second gear.You have to baby it.” 

“Getting in and out of the thing is a bit awkward,” grumbled Strike who was now at the rear of the Land Rover, removing Robin’s overnight bag and heading toward the McLaren with it in his hand. 

“What are you doing?” Robin asked.Al grabbed her dress bag and the food container and followed his brother to the front of the sports car, carefully laying her bag on top of what appeared to be a suit bag after Strike had added her overnight bag next to a sports bag.Strike closed the hood, then limped back around to the passenger side and grabbed his younger brother in a one-armed bear hug before taking the food bag from him.“Thanks!Tell Dad we’ll try not to wreck it.”

“What?!”Robin goggled at him. 

“You don’t think I’d let you show up at a fancy party in the Land Rover, do you?”Strike asked as Al shepherded her to the driver’s side and Robin slid into the driver’s seat, too stunned to protest.Strike lifted the snacks bag into the small rear space, careful not to jostle the coffees he’d already added to the cup holders, and climbed into the other side with an oath.

“I can’t drive this!” Robin protested.“You are going to have to,” Strike told her calmly.“I can’t shift gears with my leg and I am not walking to Yorkshire.”Al leaned in, showed her the start button, how to shift driving modes, and gave her a quick orientation to the nav sat system, the climate controls, etc.Then with a wave, and a “Have fun!” Al was gone, disappearing into a town car that had been lurking unseen down the block.

“Cormoran, this is too much!” 

“Did you or did you not tell me that a date and a nice car were necessary for success at this party?”Robin didn’t know what to say.“Now shut up, drink some of your coffee while it is still hot, and get yourself ready to drive this baby.”Robin obeyed and after a deep breath, she pulled away from the curb and set about learning how this car handled.

Three and a half hours later they were nearing Masham, with Robin reveling in the response time and handling of this super-sports car.It had been a dream to drive.The trip down had been fun, too, with Strike feeding her snacks as she wasn’t confident enough to take her hands off the wheel for more than occasional sips of coffee.They’d talked, making up more and more extravagant stories about how they’d gotten together. Robin’s favorite had been they first kissed while having to hide in a tiny closet together while searching an office.Strike was holding out for them finally kissing while on a stakeout outside a bar to avoid being noticed and things got out of hand rapidly.All too soon, her parent’s house appeared ahead and the bubble burst for Robin.Suddenly she was very nervous about this party again.She gripped the steering wheel hard and tried to ground herself with the memory of how responsive this car was.

Strike noticed and said reassuringly, “You’ll do fine.You’ve done a lot more dicey surveillances than this.”

“But not with people who have known me all my life.”

“Don’t worry, they will be looking at the car and then at me.By the time they get around to staring at you, you’ll be ready for them.You can do this, Robin.”And then Martin was at her window, gaping at the car his sister had arrived in.“WOW!” 

Strike climbed out stiffly and ordered Martin to help with their luggage while Robin busied herself getting the food bag and coffees collected so the car was spotless for the drive to the party venue.She had herself in hand by the time her parents joined them, exclaiming at the car and giving Robin big hugs and shaking Strike’s hand, welcoming him to Masham. 

Strike was pleased to be greeted by shortbread and strong tea in the kitchen.While he dove in, Robin’s mother followed her upstairs with Martin and their luggage.“I’m putting you in your old room, “ Linda said.“I am so glad you two are a couple now.I really like him.”Robin gaped at her mum, but Linda was distracted by Martin’s tossing the suit bags on the bed and calls from downstairs.“Careful with those, Martin!Coming!”Linda collected Martin and was headed back downstairs before Robin could correct her misapprehension.How on earth was she going to tell Strike they were supposed to sleep together?How on earth was she going to be in the same bedroom alone with him, much less the same bed, without losing all control and throwing herself at him?

She automatically started to unpack her overnight bag, putting things away and carefully hanging up her dress bag on the closet door.Without thinking, she hung Strike’s suit bag up next to hers, then turned at a soft knock on her closed bedroom door.“Come in!”

It was Strike, carefully carrying two full mugs of tea, one topped by a small plate piled high with shortbread squares.“Your mum sent this up for you.It’s even better than I remembered.”He picked up a piece of shortbread and took a big bite out of it.

“We’ve got a problem,” she told him.I didn’t make clear to Mum we aren’t really a couple, so she is putting us both in my bedroom for the night.”

Strike looked around.“I just assumed there were twin beds or something when Linda said we were together.” 

He took a look at Robin’s pink cheeks and smiled.“Don’t worry about it.We’ll take turns showering and dressing in the bathroom, then we’ll make sure we are out late enough that no one notices when I bunk down on one of the living room couches for the night.As long as you get me up early enough, no one will know.”Robin relaxed a bit.Of course he was right.It was silly to worry.This was Cormoran, her friend. 

She sat down on her bed with her mug of tea while Strike settled on the desk chair with his cup and the remaining biscuits.“When do we have to leave for this party?” 

“We need to start getting ready in about an hour.It’s only about a 10 minute drive to the hotel pub from here.Amy will expect us to be on time as this is her engagement party.She’s marrying Peter, her long term boyfriend.”

“Who else will be there?”

“Well, probably a bunch of folks from school that I’ve known forever.Matt will likely be there with Sarah, too.” 

Strike shrugged. “No big deal.”Then he saw Robin’s face.“Hey,” he said gently, putting down his mug.“If he’s a problem I’ll handle him.This Sarah, is she impressionable?” 

Robin frowned.“She isn’t clever and she talks a lot but she is also observant and sneaky.Don’t under-estimate her.” 

“And don’t under-estimate my personal charm, Ellacott!Are you going to eat that?”He pointed to the last piece of shortbread.

“Go ahead.I’m too nervous much to eat right now although Mum will have sandwiches ready for us shortly.She says we should eat a little before we get dressed so we aren’t drinking on an empty stomach.She remembers Amy’s antics when we were teenagers, I’m afraid.She loved to party!” 

“I love your mother,” Strike said, finishing the last of the shortbread.“Let’s go eat.”

After being presented a wide selection of cold cuts to arrange on homemade bread, even Strike was feeling pretty full when they headed back upstairs to dress for Amy’s party.He offered Robin first dibs on the bathroom, settling back in her desk chair with a book he pulled from his sports bag’s outer pocket while she showered and washed her hair, then combed it out.Bundled up in a terrycloth robe, her hair in a towel, and with a comb and brush in hand, Robin came back into her bedroom and told Strike that he had the bathroom while she got her hair dried and dressed.He good-naturedly grabbed his suit bag and small shaving kit and headed into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Robin unzipped her clothes bag and looked at the sleek black cigarette pants, the black cashmere sweater and the white linen shirt she had brought.They should look ok with her black kitten heels and a black leather belt, not be too dressy but also nice enough for a party.She had no idea what everyone else was wearing, come to think about it.She sighed, thinking enviously of Strike in slacks and a sports coat.Men had it a lot easier when it came to dressing.She started to dry her hair.

Strike shaved carefully above his beard, then showered without too much trouble from his leg.He splashed on some expensive aftershave he’d been gifted by Lucy a year or so ago that he’d never used, then toweled off his curly mop and began to dress.He brushed his hair into some semblance of order, got his white shirt on, tied the dark navy and maroon tie he wore with it, and then got into the brand new dark suit he’s managed to score yesterday evening with the help of his father’s favorite tailor.It fit well, emphasizing his broad shoulders and narrowing his waist with the cut.The leg length was perfect and his long arms were fine with the jacket length.That was always chancy with suits.Off the rack ones never ever fit him correctly.He adjusted the tie again and sighed.Hopefully this party was casual enough he could loosen his tie and dispense with the jacket fairly soon.He wondered how Robin was fairing.Gathering up his shaving kit and the empty suit bag, he headed back to Robin’s bedroom. 

Knocking lightly on the door, he stuck his head inside on hearing Robin’s “come in” to put down his shaving kit and suit bag, then he escaped downstairs to the kitchen while she finished her makeup.He thought she looked very nervous as she brushed and curled her hair.He remembered all the times he’d been the new boy at school and how daunting it could be to face strangers.Facing people you had known forever was probably worse.Mulling over what he could do to help Robin, he ran into her older brother Stephen in the kitchen and impulsively asked if there was a jeweler’s in Masham and if Stephen could give him a lift.

Robin turned this way and that in front of the full length mirror, and finally decided that she wasn’t going to be able to do anything further to improve herself.She actually looked smart, like a career woman in the flattering slacks, but the sweater added a bit of casual charm to the dress shirt and heels.She sighed, cleared away the damp towels and her robe, then headed downstairs.Her parents were at the kitchen table, drinking tea and reading the local newspaper.“Where’s Cormoran?” 

“He and Stephen went somewhere.They said they’d be right back, though.You look nice, love!” 

“Thanks.”Robin checked her purse, then the time.She was wondering just how late they would be when Stephen’s car pulled up in the driveway.Her brother and her partner got out, grinning like silly boys, and she wondered if they’d been off to get whiskey at the off-license.Strike gave her a big innocent smile and said, “You look lovely.” 

“Thanks.Shall we head out?” 

“Sure.”He turned to Stephen.“Thanks for the ride.”Stephen grinned and looked at Robin, then back to Strike, grinned some more and headed inside.“What was THAT about?” Robin demanded. 

“It’s a secret.Come on, I’ll tell you in the car.”He slid his hand under the driver’s side door where a handle would be on any other model, and the door opened up at his touch silently for her.Robin shrugged and got inside, pushing the starter while Strike got himself around the car and jackknifed into the passenger’s seat.

“Before we head off, I want to give you this.”Strike pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her.“What is this?”Robin opened the box and discovered a pair of Yorkshire rose-shaped stud earrings in rose gold and slightly iridescent white enamel.“Cormoran!”

“I wanted you to have something special for this event to remind you have valued you are, regardless of what anyone in your home town thinks of you.Stephen was kind enough to help take me to the local jewelers.I thought these would look good with your outfit.” 

“Thank you!”Robin blinked away tears as she put them in her ears, smiling at Cormoran who was looking at her as if she was, if she was….She didn’t know what but she liked him looking at her this way. 

“Shall we go?” he asked quietly,She nodded, put the car into gear and backed up, ready to conquer any party with Strike at her side. 

Amy’s party was at The White Bear, a combination hotel, restaurant, and pub near the center of town.It had tables on the terrace behind the old stone building.That was where Robin immediately spotted a group of friends she’d known since forever hanging out as she pulled the McLaren into a spot near the back door.Strike’s side of the car was closest to the people on the terrace so all eyes were on him as his door swung up and he carefully exited.He looked around at the building, the crowd gaping at him, and smiled.“Which of you is Amy?” he asked the crowd.The lanky brunette at the front in hot pink, gaped at him.“I’m Amy.”

“Congratulations on your engagement.I’ll drink to your health if you point me to the bar.”Amy’s fiancé Peter laughed, clapped Strike on the shoulders and said, “Come with me.”The group followed Strike’s tall, commanding figure inside where they all lined up at the bar.Robin got out of her side of the car unnoticed, shut her door, smiled to herself and followed them all inside. 

Strike was at the bar, a draft beer already in one hand and a wine glass in the other.He saw her when he turned away to allow the others to crowd in and place their orders.Smiling, he walked up to her and handed her the wine.“Sauvignon Blanc, milady.” 

He turned back to the group, lifted his beer high and called out, “Here’s to Amy!”The rest of the bar followed his lead.“Here’s to Amy!”Robin took a sip of her white wine, smiling.Amy spotted her and squealed, “Robin!I didn’t know you were going to make it.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Amy.We drove up today from London.Have you met Cormoran?”Robin indicated the tall figure next to her.

“Hi!” Amy said as she took in Strike’s height, the well-fitting suit and the lazy grin in awe.“Nice to meet you.Wait?Are you Cormoran Strike?The detective?!”

“The one and only.I’malso the lucky guy Robin brought to your party.”He smiled at Robin, who couldn’t help smiling back at him.Amy beamed and said, “I am glad you two are here.Have you met everyone?”Amy introduced Strike around while they all smiled at him, and give Robin hugs and friendly comments.Robin noticed the ease with which her partner talked to all these strangers, and it relaxed her a bit to know that he was taking all the eyes on him to make things less difficult for her.It wasn’t long before Robin was chatting to all her old school friends, catching up on their families and hearing about their plans for the future.She noticed that the men were edging towards Strike, eager to talk to the stranger in their midst, asking about their famous cases, his Army career, his rock star legend father, and about the McLaren and whether he wanted another beer.Strike deflected most of the questions to Robin to answer, drawing her into the conversations and keeping her close, away from the most pressing questioners.Robin began to find a rhythm to their responses, she and Strike bantering and teasing each other about who was the better detective, but Strike easily conceding she was the one who drove the McLaren.“Bum leg,” he said briefly, and his audience let him leave it at that.“Besides, she goes like a Formula One driver.It’s a pleasure to watch her take a sports car through its paces.”

Robin was sipping her wine and nodded at something Amy’s best mate Beth was saying about the upcoming wedding when she noticed Matt arriving, late and hoping to make an entrance.Sarah was hanging on his arm, but no one paid them any mind.Sarah made a beeline towards Robin and Strike, dragging Matthew along.“Cormoran,” she cooed.He looked at her blankly, then the penny seemed to drop. “Oh, yes, we met at Robin’s wedding, didn’t we?I remember the frivolous feathered hat.It was a Philip Treacy, wasn’t it?Strike nodded welcome at Matthew, and continued, “Ciara Porter has one very similar to yours but in scarlet.” 

“How do you know supermodels?”Sarah squealed, thrilled to be included in their hat choice club.“Oh, the Lula Landry case.I met her then and we hung out a few times.That was before Robin and I became partners, of course.”He smiled fondly at Robin.Matthew was frowning and pulling on Sarah’s arm, obviously wanting a drink.“Nice to see you both,” Strike dismissed them and turned to Robin.“Can I interest you in a game of snooker?The guys say there’s a great table in the lounge.”Strike tucked her arm through his and they leisurely strolled together out of the bar into the larger room next door.There was a roaring fire, plenty of overstuffed furniture, and a shorter bar at one end of the room across from the game tables.Strike loosened his tie, took off his jacket which he draped over the back of a bar stool, then rolled up his sleeves.Robin noticed many of her school friends had followed them and were arranging themselves on the various chairs and stools.She stripped off her sweater, dumped it on the stool with Strike’s gear and announced, “You are on!”

They had a laughing round, each attempting to make the most outrageous shots.Robin noticed Beth eyeing Strike’s rear appreciatively as he bent over the table lining up a shot.Beth looked up, caught Robin’s eye and gave two enthusiastic thumbs up.Robin laughed.She was well aware that when she bent over the table, she was presenting a quite nice view herself that many of the men present, Strike included, were admiring.All too soon, the game was over with Strike the winner.“I didn’t have a chance!” she pouted. 

“I know.I’ve been playing Shanker since we were 16 and he always plays to win.”Several of the guys came up then, begging Strike to play with them, so Robin retired to the bar stool where she perched and enjoyed the banter between her partner and her school friends.After a bit she decided to seek the peace of the ladies’ room.Amy was already there, repairing her makeup.“I really like Cormoran,” Amy said shyly.“I know it’s none of my business really, but your life with him sounds perfect.” 

“It’s perfect for me, Amy, but it wouldn’t be perfect for many folks.It suits us but I imagine most people would envy you more. You and Peter are good together and you are going to have a terrific life here in Yorkshire.Do you have a wedding date yet?”

“Probably late next summer but we have to get a church date pinned down first. Weddings are a lot of work!” 

“I’ll say!But your mom and Beth will help, and the rest of us will pitch in where we can.” 

“Have you and Cormoran talked about a date yet?”

“Well, no, but we are rather new as a couple.I think we are still getting to know each other.After Matt, well, I don’t want to rush into anything and the business takes a lot of time and energy.”

“I should have said before,” Amy confessed guiltily, “I never really liked Matthew.He is so self-centered.I was glad when you two divorced.You deserve better, Robin.”

“Thanks,” Robin said, a little self-conscious now.“Well, I’d better get back out there before Cormoran gambles away the business!”She and Amy hugged hard and Robin returned to the lounge where luckily her partner was winning game after game.

“Pool shark!” was the general consensus.Strike grinned and downed a third beer.“Amateurs!” he retorted, then proceeded to pass along some game tips to the enthralled men gathered around the table.Robin went to the less crowded bar in the other room to get herself another white wine.Matthew and Sarah were there, Matthew already a little worse for wear.Robin ignored them but as she thanked the bartender for the wine, Matthew sneered, “I see you’ve put on some weight.Better cut back on the alcohol.” 

Robin thought back to the painful months of dieting to achieve the perfect figure for her wedding, and said somewhat maliciously, “Cormoran likes my curves.” 

“Boy, do I ever!” came his deep, rough voice, and he was beside her, one arm at her waist bringing her close enough to press a kiss on her cheek.“Shall we head out?Your mom was insistent we not be out too late.I think she is afraid you’ll be off drag racing the McLaren if I don’t get you home.”Robin laughed, put down her drink nearly untouched, and hand in hand they strolled out of the The White Bear, leaving a bitter Matthew and a cloying Sarah behind. 

Strike opened her door for her and pushed it shut after she swung her long legs inside.He came around to the passenger side and clambered inside, easily swinging himself into position with upper body strength but still having a little trouble with his artificial limb.Robin started the car but before she put it in gear, she leaned over and kissed him softly.“Thank you, Cormoran.I couldn’t have done it without you.”

His hand came up and cupped the back of her head, and pulled her a little closer to kiss her back.It was a passionate kiss, asking for an equally passionate response, and Robin was eager to return it.Later on she thought they’d only kissed for a little while, but the kiss seemed to go on and on.Robin relaxed into Cormoran, one hand on his jacket lapel pulling him closer to her.He trailed soft kisses down her neck, then seemed to come to himself and sat back.Robin found she was shaking a little.“Wow,” she breathed.“You are a great kisser.Tell me you aren’t planning to sleep on the couch tonight?”

“Is it a good idea to sleep together, Robin?”

“After that kiss, I am not driving you home unless you plan to follow it up with more,” she said indignantly.Then more softly, she said, “I’ve fancied you for ages, you know, and if you had asked me to go with you on the stairs at my wedding, I would have.”

“I almost asked you to,” Cormoran confessed.“But it was your wedding.How could I?You’d made your choice.I never liked Matthew but I thought perhaps there was more to him than I was seeing.”

“You are the second person tonight to tell me they never liked Matthew,” Robin said.“But he’s in the past.I know we work together but I think we are both mature enough to handle any issues that might come up.I am not sure I could handle you being with someone else, though.And if I started dating someone, I think it would cause you issues, too.I’ve noticed how protective you can get.”

“So for the good of the business we have to sleep together?” 

Robin smiled.“Absolutely!So kiss me again.We might not have the chance for a bit if my parents are still up with we get home.How quiet can you be making love?” 

“For you I’ll not make a sound.”Cormoran reached for her and Robin came willingly. 

In a little white Robin said, “We were good together tonight.I appreciated your being there, supporting me.It was not as bad as I had expected because of you.”

“I live to serve, milady.And you know I’d go through fire for you, much less go to a party.” 

Robin started the car, “I’d better get us home.There’s no way we can do anything but kiss in this front seat and I will spontaneously combust if I can’t touch you soon.” 

“I don’t have any condoms with me. Is that a problem?” Strike asked. 

“No, I use birth control pills.After I was raped I decided I was taking no chances, even when Matt and I were engaged and I thought he was faithful to me.I’m still taking them, even though I’m not with anyone.” 

“I don’t know where this is going, Robin, but I’ll never cheat on you while we’re together.”

“I know.I trust you completely.Even if this is just a one-night stand, I know you have my back.” 

Strike asked, “Is all this talk of birth control, one-night stands and cheating killing the mood?” 

Robin laughed, “Maybe a little but that’s a good thing when I’m driving and we don’t know who will still be up when we get home.There will be time for us to kindle some flames a bit later tonight.It’s not even 11 p.m. after all.”

Robin couldn’t see his face in the dark but she thought he smiled.He certainly laid one hand lightly on her arm just above her bare wrist, a gentle caress that lasted only a moment but seemed to tingle all the way down to her fingertips where they gripped the steering wheel.

And then they were home.Naturally her parents, three brothers, one sister-in-law and the dog were all crowded around the kitchen table, drinking tea and eating various cookies, and clamoring to hear how the party went.Robin got Strike a plate of biscuits while her mother poured them both tea. 

“How was it?How did Amy and Peter look?Was Matt there?Did you see Beth and Jill and Bethany?We heard Bethany was coming in from Harrogate special.Did you guys really wipe the floor with everyone else at snooker?”Robin couldn’t tell who was asking what in the crush of questions.

“Hang on,” commanded Strike. “One at a time.Let the lady have some tea first.And no, we did not beat everyone at pool.We played each other and then I played some of the guys there while Robin caught up with her friends.They were a nice bunch.”

Robin decided she could fight some of her own battles unaided.“Yes, Matt was there with Sarah.We said hello but that was about that.Cormoran charmed Sarah with a story about how a super model has a similar hat and they went off to the bar.” 

“How do you know famous models?”demanded Jonathan, always the most noisy of Robin’s brothers.

“The Lula Landry case,” answered Strike.“Ciara Porter was Lula’s best friend so we met while I was trying to figure out who murdered Lula.We hit it off and have hung out a few times.I haven’t seen her in a while but I think she’s still in London.” 

“Why would she not be?” asked Jonathan. 

“She has a deferred place in modern languages at Cambridge.” Cormoran explained. “The last I heard she was thinking about heading to school instead of staying in the model game.” 

Jenny jumped in, not that interested in models or universities.“I heard Matt was hitting the bottle hard.Sarah had to practically pour him into her car to get him home.” 

Robin wondered where Jenny had heard this and why she herself felt so uninterested in Matt’s antics.Cormoran answered for her.“I imagine it’s tough going to a party where your ex will be when you are taking the woman you were cheating with.He probably needed a little Dutch courage and went overboard.We didn’t see much of them after they arrived.They mostly stayed in the bar while we socialized with Robin’s friends.”

Martin jumped in with questions about the McLaren, which Robin was happy to answer.Stephen and her dad joined the discussion about the car’s performance and whether the newer model was an improvement, while Robin’s mom just smiled and kept pouring tea and producing biscuits.Before Robin knew it, the clock said nearly midnight.  
  
“Gosh, look at the time.I’m beat.Do you mind if I grab the shower first, Cormoran?”He smiled at her and told her to go ahead as he needed to finish his tea and any shortbread Linda could rustle up.Robin grabbed her purse and sweater and headed up the stairs, already feeling a little nervous about sleeping with Cormoran.Well, it wasn’t the sleeping part she was feeling insecure about. It was the sex.She wasn’t very experienced.Matthew had been her only partner since they started dating when she was sixteen.Cormoran had an active and varied sex life with some very beautiful women from what little she’d seen.She didn’t want to disappoint him.It was also a little awkward having their first time be under her parents’ roof with them and her younger brother just down the hall.Well, she wasn’t going to let nerves spoil this.If Cormoran started kissing her again the way he had in the car, there wasn’t going to be room for nerves.

Down in the kitchen, Strike started to clear away the empty mugs and plates that were empty except for crumbs.Stephen and Jenny headed home while Linda wandered off with Martin, leaving Robin’s dad Michael alone in the kitchen with Strike.Strike looked at Michael who was sitting at the kitchen table with the newspapers and said quietly, “I don’t know where the relationship with Robin is going and Lord knows I’m not the sort of guy anyone would want for their daughter given the age difference, my prospects and my disability, but I care about her.I’ll do everything possible to keep her safe and happy.”Michael nodded.“She has blossomed with the business and with you.We’ll hope for the best.” 

Upstairs, Robin stripped off her clothes, removed her new earrings and put them carefully back in their little box, wrapped up in her terrycloth robe, and headed to the bathroom where she took a quick shower.Back in her bedroom, she started hanging her clothes up and laying out what she’d need for tomorrow’s drive back to London.She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and stared at herself in the mirror.There was a quiet tap at the bedroom door and when she called, “Come in,” Cormoran was there, filling her bedroom with his bulk and personality.“I’ll just grab my bag and hit the shower.Be right back.”He was gone before she had time to say anything and it occurred to her perhaps he was a little nervous, too. 

Robin sat cross-legged on the bed, her book in hand, pretending to read.Cormoran was back shortly, with his suit, shirt and shaving bag in hand.Robin got up and took the suit from him.“I’ll hang that up with mine.”She proceeded to do so while Strike folded his shirt and packed it away in his sports bag.When she turned he was sitting on the end of her bed, looking around.“This is nice.Was it always decorated like this?”

“No, it was a loud pink when I was in college.With lots of band posters to cover up the color.”He grinned.“I hope none were of the Deadbeats.”

“Nope, all girl bands mostly.I really liked Destiny’s Child.When I moved to London I took down the posters and Mom redecorated.” She tentatively sat down next to him on the side of the bed, automatically putting her feet up again and rubbing the ball of her right foot.“Heels?” Strike asked. 

“Yes, they are low but the toes are narrow and after a couple of hours, my feet ache a little.” 

“Let me rub your feet.”Strike gently turned her around to face the end of the bed while he took her right foot in his big hands and began to massage the ball of her foot.Robin sighed with pleasure.After a few minutes he switched to her other foot and did the same.Robin relaxed against the pillows and enjoyed the sensation.It felt really good.The door banged open and there was Martin.“Robs, can I drive the McLaren tomorrow before you leave?”He belatedly seemed to realize perhaps he should have knocked first and looked abashed.“No.” Robin said firmly.“It is more than I can handle safely at speed and you are not a great driver.”Seeing the downcast look on his face, she added, “You can sit in the driver’s seat for a bit, though.”Martin brightened, mumbled his thanks, and left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Strike and Robin looked at each other, then Robin laughed as Strike rolled his eyes.Strike stood and went over to close the door.“You’d better lock it or we’ll have Dad or Roundtree in here next.”

Strike tried to slide the latch but it stuck.Robin got up and joined him.“Let me show you.You have to lift and push hard.”She demonstrated how to get the balky lock to engage, then realized just how close she was to Strike.They looked at each other wordlessly for a moment, then Strike reached over and pulled her to him.“May I kiss you?”

“Please,” was Robin’s answer.So he did.Robin put her arms around his neck and kissed back. He slid his arms around her waist and held her close, turning around so her back was to the door, then pushing her against it so he could lift her slightly.Robin wrapped her legs around his waist so it was easy for him to walk to the bed carrying her.He sat her down on the edge and with one last kiss, let go of her.“Got to deal with my leg.”Robin kissed the back of his neck, wrapped her arms around her torso, and stroked his chest as he struggled with the straps that held his prothesis in position.He dropped it on the floor and Robin released him, allowing him to turn to her.He laid her back against the pillows, kissing her neck and lips.He rested on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his weight, continuing to kiss every part of her he could reach while his hands roamed over her breasts, back, face, and hair. Robin kissed him back, stroking his arms, chest, shoulders and back, wherever she could reach. 

He found the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it up, over her head and dropped it on the floor, baring her torso to his hands and mouth.Robin moaned a little as the heat rose in her core.Then she pulled Strike’s t-shirt over his head and tossed it to join hers.Now they were both naked to the waist, their hands roaming everywhere on skin.Strike spread her legs apart with his, and began to rub his erect cock against her stomach, sliding her pants down a bit over her waist to expose more skin.Robin was panting, kissing him everywhere she could reach even though she was unable to sit up because of his long body on top of hers.She could reach his waistband, though, and pulled it down to expose more of his body. Her eager hands grabbed his erect penis and began to stroke it.“Cormoran.Please.”

Without speaking he yanked his pants off, kicking them onto the floor, then grabbing Robin’s waist and shoulders, he flipped her over so that she was lying on top of him.That made it easy for her to shed her pants.She frantically kissed him while he rhythmically stroked her clit with one hand while his other kept her mouth on his.Robin pulled herself up away from Cormoran, then bending her head, she kissed him deeply, stroking him faster and wiggling her hips so that she could slide him inside her.Then she rode Strike, slower at first, still kissing him.As he went deeper inside her by thrusting harder, she leaned forward to enable him to penetrate further.He flipped her again, then lay panting and looking at her, his cock buried deep in her cunt.“What?”she asked.“I want to fuck you all night.” 

“I’m yours,” was Robin’s answer.With her permission he began stroking her inside and out, penetrating harder and faster in a constant rhythm.Robin began to moan a little, and Strike captured her lips on his, whispering, “Quiet.”Robin obeyed, biting her lip in the attempt to not let a sound escape.Her body was on fire and Cormoran was stroking the fire higher and higher.She realized he was panting as he worked to drive her to distraction.She grabbed his face in both hands and began to move her hips in rhythm with his.He went faster and deeper and Robin’s vision began to blur as the strongest organism she’d ever had rocketed from her core to her fingertips.“God,” she whispered.“Oh, GOD.”Cormoran’s eyes were closed.Robin watched him as the blush rose from his chest to his face as he spasmed inside her several times, then relaxed and laid his head on her shoulder.She was panting, trying to catch her breath, feeling totally relaxed and totally at home with him.So this was what sex was about.She couldn’t wait to fuck Cormoran again.They fell asleep, Cormoran on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist, his cock still inside her. 

The morning sun woke Robin.Cormoran was gone.She felt immediately bereft.She’d hoped for more sex this morning.In fact she would be happy to never leave this bed as long as he would continue to make love to her in it.She sat up and grabbed her pajamas off the floor. She noticed Cormoran had taken his pants and his leg, wherever he had gone.Perhaps to the bathroom?The door opened and there he was, bare to the waist, a towel tossed over one shoulder.“Morning,” he smiled at her.

“What time is it?”

“Early.No one else is up.Don’t get dressed.I want to admire your body.”Cormoran sat on the bed beside her, pushing her gently back down.He laid next to her, his head propped up on one elbow, stroking her lightly with his free hand.Robin shivered at his touch.He noticed and leaned over to take one nipple in his mouth while sliding his free hand down to her clit.He left it there so Robin tilted her hips to make it easy for him to slide one finger inside her which he obligingly did.She began in turn to stroke his cock which grew and hardened with her attentions.“You are going to have to be quiet so we don’t wake anyone,” he said.Robin tilted one eyebrow at him.In answer he slid down the bed and put his mouth on her clit, adding a second finger to the first inside her.Robin gasped.It felt so good.She was almost immediately wet but Cormoran didn’t stop.He was obviously going to get her to come without the use of his dick.

He rubbed himself against her lower leg as he worked, making her gasp over and over again as her breathing threatened to get out of control.“Cormoran, I’m coming,” she whispered, frantic to get him inside her again.“Please get inside me.”As she climaxed, he slid into her, moving hard and fast to bring himself to climax as well.Robin threw her head back, feeling how hard and strong he was inside her.She was starting to pant again and knew she’d have another orgasm shortly.Cormoran was watching her reactions and whispered, “Come with me?”She nodded and tried to match each thrust of his hips with her own, tilting her hips to allow him as deep as possible.“Now, Cormoran, now, “ she whispered and he redoubled his efforts, sweat pouring down his face as she whimpered and spasmed as he came deep inside her.He collapsed on top of her and she hid her face in his shoulder, trying to control her breathing.They lay there who knows how long, breathing finally slowing and Cormoran slipping out of her.He sat up partly and grabbed his towel, tucking it under her to catch his stray sperm.Robin felt blissed out.She pulled him toward her and curled up against him as he put one large hand on her stomach.He kissed her and they lay entwined together for a long time, dosing in post-coital relaxation.Robin idly wondered if it was possible to do this again before they had to make the long drive back to London.It depended a lot on her parents’ plans for the day. 

Cormoran was thinking along the same lines.He whispered, “What are the plans for today?” 

“I don’t know.I’m hoping my parents head out to church and Martin goes off to see his buddies at the pub so we have a little more time together before the drive home.” 

“Will you come back to my flat for tonight?Actually, will you spend tonight with me whether we get some alone time today or not?”

“Only if you promise we can have more sex.I think you are rather addicting.” 

In answer Cormoran turned over and began plant kisses along her neck, slow, languid kisses, that left her breathless.“Mmmmm,” she said softly.“Cormoran….”Out in the hall Martin dropped something heavy and swore.Cormoran chuckled.“I think we are going to have to get dressed.”

Robin sighed and got up, grabbing her robe.Cormoran carefully fitted his artificial leg to his stump as she grabbed their discarded clothing and towels from the floor, chair and dresser.He pulled on his sleep pants, tugged his t-shirt over his head, then stood.“Want me to help you make the bed?” 

“Sure,” said Robin.“If we can’t manage time alone later we’ll strip it and toss the sheets in the wash.”Together they tucked the sheets, pulled up the quilt and arranged the pillows.Cormoran grabbed his sports bag.“Want the shower first?” he asked.“No, I’m going to wait until later to clean up once I know what my parents plan for the day.” 

“Then I’ll shower fast and dress.”Cormoran reached over and gathered her into his arms in a big hug.Robin relaxed into his grip, her arms around his neck, and her body pressed into his, kissing him softly.They smiled at one another.“Until later,” Cormoran whispered.Robin shivered at the promise and watched him turn and stride into the hall, shutting the door behind him.For a second she hugged memories of their night together to her, then brushed her hair, and headed down to the kitchen to see what the day would bring. 

Her mother was frying bacon while Martin tried unsuccessfully to pull on his boots while Roundtree danced around him, eager to play.“Morning,” called Robin.“That smells good.” 

“Bacon, potatoes and eggs with fried tomatoes and toast.Is Cormoran up?” 

“He’s in the shower.I came down to see what you have planned so I can dress appropriately.” 

“It’s up to you, love.Your father and I are off to church in a while and Martin is going to the pub with his buddies.When do you and Cormoran plan to leave?”

“I thought we’d probably go after lunch.I want to show Cormoran some of Masham first. Maybe we’ll do that and meet you guys back here for lunch, then we’ll leave.It’s nearly four hours one way and I need to get back in time to do laundry and get ready for the week.We also have to return the car.I don’t know how long that will take.”

Martin clattered down the stairs, followed by Cormoran in jeans, a button down shirt and trainers with a zip front sweater over one shoulder.“What’s that I smell?”

Robin laughed.“Mom, if you haven’t realized it already, Cormoran needs constant refueling.I’ll go get dressed.”She gave Cormoran a swift kiss on the cheek as she passed him to head back upstairs.He turned slightly and smiled at her, warming her heart. 

In a few minutes Robin was back, in her own jeans and shirt, still wearing a pony tail and her new Yorkshire rose earrings, with a denim jacket and her purse in tow.She joined her family and her lover at the kitchen table, eating and laughing and teasing each other about this and that.Cormoran volunteered to take care of the dirty dishes. “As long as someone tells me where to put them when clean.”Linda told him to just leave them on the counter to drain and she’d put everything away later.Martin sloped off to meet his mates, her parents disappeared upstairs, and Cormoran went to work.After finishing her tea, Robin helped him, drying each item after he washed it thoroughly.She put the mugs and cups away but left the dishes, pots and pans on the counter around the sink.“More tea?” 

“Yes, please.What do you want to do today?”

“My parents are off to church in a minute.I told them I’d like to show you Masham a bit, then meet them back here for lunch.Is that all right?”

“Fine with me.”Robin called up the stairs to her parents they were off now and would see them again about 12:30 at the Coverbridge Inn for lunch.Then she and Cormoran climbed into the McLaren and set off.“I thought you might like to see the River Ure,” Robin said.“It’s very pretty.”She headed north on a pretty good road that paralleled the river valley, which was mostly open with a few wooded areas here and there.It was indeed lovely.Cormoran enjoyed riding along with Robin, one hand on her thigh, the window down so he could smoke.She took him further north, then turned northwest.“We’re headed to Jervaulx Abbey.It is a ruin now but once it was a Cistercian abbey.There is a little tea room there but if you don’t mind, I’ll take you up the hill a bit to look down on the Abbey itself and to see the wild flowers in bloom.They crossed a stone bridge and Strike saw dry stone walls here and there, surrounding fields full of cattle, then of sheep.As the car climbed,the valley opened up below so they could see Danby Hall’s Norman stone towers in the far distance and lots ofareas of forest with a few little streams here and there that Strike thought probably would eventually empty into the Ure. 

Robin slowed a bit as the road went through a copse of trees, then slowed further and turned into a dirt track barely visible from the road.The trail climbed rather steeply, then ended in a grassy meadow. Robin turned the car to face the way they’d come and shut the engine off.Below him Strike could see the ruins of the former abbey.Behind him the hillside rose abruptly.It was as if they were alone in Yorkshire.Robin got out of the car and walked over to a dry stone wall that ran parallel to the little road they had driven in on, and sat, looking down at the scenery below.Strike joined her and smoked a while in silence, then put out his cigarette and said, “It is so quiet here. It’s very different from London.”

Robin nodded, still looking at the land below her.“We call this the lookout.We used to come here as teens to smoke and make out.”

“You brought me to the local lovers lane?”Strike smiled.“Do you have an ulterior motive, Ellacott?”

Robin smiled back at him.“Well, maybe.You can’t say the view isn’t spectacular, though.Look at all the flowers in bloom.”

Strike reached for her, pulling her towards him.“The Yorkshire Rose is my favorite.”He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her, then turning her to face the view and continued to kiss her neck.Robin leaned against him, stroking his face and holding his arm that had snaked around her waist to her.“I am not wearing underwear,” she whispered.

“You did plan this out, didn’t you?”Strike continued to nuzzle her neck and pull her body against his so she could easily feel how aroused he was.He slowly unzipped her pants and began to stroke her inside her jeans.Reaching around him, Robin unzipped him as well, stroking him in turn until he moaned a little, then pulled her jeans down to expose her bare ass.“You have a great arse.” 

“Thanks,” she whispered.“Fuck me?”

“With pleasure.”He managed to free his cock, and took her by the waist.Robin obliged him by leaning forward, supporting herself with her hands on the stone wall.He pulled her back and slid inside her cunt and began to move steadily back and forth, still stroking her occasionally with one hand, but mostly holding her bent in front of him with both hands around her waist to make thrusting easy and deep.Robin began to whimper slightly.Cormoran was grunting and whispering endearments and encouragement to her, telling her how lovely she was, how sexy, and how much he wanted her.Robin’s cries increased in volume as she felt the heat rising, with Strike stroking her inside and out while he nibbled at her neck and occasionally brushed one breast or the other.He increased the speed of his thrusts and Robin pushed back against him, trying to bring him deeper.With three more mighty pushes Cormoran came with a cry, Robin shuddering and shaking in her own orgasmic pulse with him.Panting, they clung to one another, Robin bending over the wall with Strike against her back, clutching her waist and then gently moving her hair out of the way to kiss her neck.They lay bent over for a while longer, not wanting to loose contact, until Cormoran slipped out of her with a sigh and stepped back.Robin turned and pulled up her pants while Cormoran adjusted his.

“Yes, the Yorkshire Rose is definitely my favorite.”Robin smiled at him.They sat on the dry stone wall together, Robin leaning against Strike who had one arm around her, just watching the flowers and listening to the birds as their breathing retuned to normal.

“Where is this going, Cormoran?”Robin asked.“Is this just a weekend fling?”

“Not for me it isn’t, love.You do have a great ass, and I want you in my bed as often as possible, or at least to be in yours if you aren’t in mine, but I don’t know what the future will bring.I’m a decade older than you with a bum leg, and without prospects except years of hard work ahead.”

“I don’t think I can do better than a smart, sexy man who loves the job I love.But what about the business?What happens if we break up?”

“I think we cross that bridge when we come to it.You’re my partner in the business and I’d like you to be my partner sexually.That may last and it may not—you know what a grumpy bastard I am and frankly, you can do better—but I care about you and I’ll do everything possible to keep you safe and happy.If you eventually leave me for someone else, I’ll still be your friend and business partner.” 

“Will you leave me for someone else, Cormoran?I’m not nearly as good looking as many of the women you’ve dated.”

“Robin, I won’t go back to Charlotte, if that’s what you are asking.We have so much in common, I can’t see our ever breaking up.You know what an asset you are to the business, but you are also a great friend—as well as a great lay.”

Robin laughed.Strike smiled at her and added, “I’m serious.You are a kind person and you are good with people.I appreciate you every day and have from the start, even before I discovered you take men on long drives without underwear.Who can resist a woman like that?!Smart, kind, hard-working and sexy as hell? I don’t know how long you’ll want me, but I am yours.If things change between us, we are friends and partners. We’ll figure it out.”

“I am yours, too, Cormoran,” Robin whispered.After a while, they returned to the car and headed back towards Masham, resolved to be whatever they would be together.


End file.
